The casing of a rotatable apparatus is sometimes provided with an opening for maintenance and inspection purposes. Such an opening is normally closed by a detachable protector to protect a human upper limb (hand, for example) from being inserted into the opening and contacting a rotating part. The protector is removed when maintenance and inspection are needed (for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Nos. 58-92495 and H7-247986).